A pressure sensor of the generic type is known, for example, from DE 10 2012 222 089 A1. Said document describes a pressure sensor which comprises a sensor chip, a housing with a connector stub, and a plug part for electric attachment of the sensor chip.
DE 10 2005 053 062 A1 also discloses a pressure sensor for screwing into a connector opening. Here, a pressure measurement cell which comprises a flexible diaphragm as measuring element is welded directly onto a connector stub and is configured in such a way that it forms a part of the housing.
In the case of connectors which are customary in hydraulics for fastening a pressure sensor, the thread of the connector stub of the pressure sensor is screwed into a control block, a flange section of the connector stub resting on the control block.
The standardized customary connectors in hydraulics in accordance with DIN EN ISO 1179 and DIN EN ISO 6149 cause potentially great mechanical loads at the connecting point. A high mechanical stress which brings about a deformation of the connector stub, in particular in the case of mobile hydraulic applications, in which very high screw-in torques are required, is produced when the connector stub is screwed into the control block. Said deformation of the connector stub acts on a sensor chip or a measurement cell and already mechanically deforms it without pressure loading by way of the medium. This can bring about a zero point shift of the sensor signal, which zero point shift has to be compensated for by way of a calibration of the zero point of the sensor.